fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016/Illusion Works
Note: I'm not doing days specifically for my presentation, just going to talk about projects and post them during the four days of the showcase. There's a lot to get through so I may be posting several times a day. ---- Welcome to the Illusion Works Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive Showcase for 2016! We plan to show off a lot about our current titles, and a lot on our upcoming titles. First, we want to discuss a programme we are going to be directing for Pacifico titles. There are a lot of video game franchises that are majorly recognised for a particular instalment, which often is the fan favourite. In conjunction with a lot of major companies, we have decided to start the Illusion Favourites project, which is us remaking a lot of older video games that the fans and us particularly enjoy. We previously revealed a few of the titles that would be involved in this, such as Kirby: Mouse Attack HD, Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time HD, Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia HD, and Bomberman Land. In this project, we are also creating a few sequels for games, some of which are pretty retro franchises that haven't had instalments recently, for example, Advance Wars: Darkest Days. We are also creating Bayonetta 3. There's one more game we'd like to discuss in finer detail. Fire Emblem: New Believers is the newest instalment in the Fire Emblem franchise. In conjunction with Intelligent Systems and Nintendo, the latest Fire Emblem title is coming to the Pacifico. The game follows the stories of three tribes that live in a deep Amazon-esque rain forest area called Jakabow, in the region of Morelia. The game focuses on the relationships between the tribes and characters as they develop. The game follows a story similar to Fire Emblem Fates, where you can choose different paths to lead, however, this game goes one step further as you can choose different ways of dealing with different scenarios, which all have different outcomes and consequences... Another new mechanic in the game is that during conversations with other characters, you can choose different emotions to respond with, which can change how your friendships develop with other characters. Because of this, you can also have negative relationships with characters in the game now. You automatically start on a D grade friendship, and it spans from G-A*. Of course, there will be a few new classes and weapons introduced in this game. The Shaman class returns from Sacred Stones, New classes like Seamstress, Tribalist, Illusionist, Charioteer, and the return of Witch, Necromancer, and Dread Fighter. Of course, there will also be the regular classes in the game, such as Cavalier, Knight, Paladin, Great Knight, General, Fighter, Mercenary, Outlaw, Berserker, Hero, Bow Knight, Adventurer, Wyvern Rider, Wyvern Lord, Dark Mage, Sorcerer, Troubadour, Strategist, Cleric, Mage, Dancer, Myrmidon, Thief, Apothecary, Oni Savage, Hunter, Ninja, Barbarian, Bishop, Monk and Archer. It may be some time until official work begins on Fire Emblem: New Believers, but we will continue to work and develop it behind the scenes until the release. We speculate it to be released sometime this year, but are not sure when specifically. ---- Fantendo - Factions is going to receive a lot more attention and content over the next few months, as a lot of the plot, story and content for the game has been laid out more thoroughly, allowing us to take off in a better direction with the game than we had previously. First, we should probably introduce one of the major characters in this title. Parvati is a very special and talented girl, that was created irregularly when the stars aligned in a perfect pattern which would ultimately create her. She later found out she was gifted with special powers which allowed to her to easily influence anyone to do as she pleases, which is what led Liameno to discover her. This deadly duo is what led to the creation of Dark Faction, where Parvati and Liameno control an entire army of slaves to do as they please. This is why when revealing characters, we couldn't announce where their alignment stood, but now we can. Here's a trailer showing some glimpses from the campaign in the game. : In a barren wasteland, Parvati and Liameno are standing over what looks to be like a feared Unten. :: Parvati: Where's your warriors of light now? All abandoned you at the time where you need them most? My most sincere apologies, Unten, but it looks like all the luck you've had has finally run out, and at the worst possible time...What a shame. :: Liameno: Creatures like you will never come to terms with darkness taking over, who knows, the alternate reality that we stand for may provide a better outcome than light can ever achieve. :: Unten: And you'll never understand that light could also provide a better outcome than dark. But what do I know, huh? :: Parvati: You don't know enough, that's why we have to fight against you in this silly fray, but enough talking. It's finally time to end this, once and for all, all or nothing, the final nail in the coffin. :: Liameno: You get really poetic when you're thrilled about killing don't you? :: Parvati: It's one of my main charms! : The pair then advance on Unten, and surround him, before the screen turns black and a scream is heard in the background. As you can see from the teaser, Parvati is a very malicious character and is certainly going to be a fun character to develop over the course of her timeline. We will be revealing more information on Fantendo - Factions very soon, possibly during a different day of this showcase. Fantendo - Factions is going to be released during summer of 2016. ---- The next title we have to show you is a revival of an old franchise. This franchise wasn't created by our company, but the franchise has been critically acclaimed, and won several awards and titles throughout the lifespan of it. You may not recognise the franchise by logo, but Sweet Treats is a title in the Motor Chickz franchise, which is currently being remastered by the creators. Sweet Treats will focus on a new group of characters as they partake in the racing championship known for turning sour through the competitiveness of the other racers. The main protagonist, Anise Square, will learn that her dream of becoming a racing car driver was never as perfect and glamourous as she presumed it to be. The story will focus on Anise making friends with the other racers in order to gain their help to make the competition more fun and how she imagined it, but naturally, this isn't as easy as it seemed to be. The game has a lot of open world elements, which allows you to explore the game, and interact with characters and other items in the game to help you advance further. Of course, the game wouldn't be complete without racing. The game feature an updated engine which allows for a different racing experience. The game takes inspiration from the Burnout series, as in this game you will have to evade other racers from crashing into you, and subsequently try to make them crash. There are also boss fights, which will test you to your limits. Sweet Treats is going to take some time to work on, but we're hoping to release it during 2016. ---- Now, for some updates on one of our current titles. We have some new characters to confirm for our fighting title Hypnotize. The first is a character called Freia, who attacks using different candy and other food items. She is the Deity of Confection, as she can quickly cook up different foods and then attack using them, which has proven to be a very successful skill for her in real life, since she works in a local bakery. The second character is Saber, who is inspired by Ceberus, the three-headed dog from greek mythology. Saber uses a lot of fire-based attacks, which scold its enemies with ease. Saber is one of the harder characters in the game to beat, unless you have a character on your side who can counteract Saber. The third character and final is Agrona, the Deity of Massacres. Agrona is a very quick character who holds a lot of similarities to a ninja or assassin. Agrona is a very isolated character which makes it hard to befriend her, but if you keep trying during free events and other times then you could possibly becomes friends with her. She, along with Saber, are very tough characters to beat, so it's better to be friends with her than enemies. We will be updating Hypnotize a lot throughout the next few days, so stay tuned for those. We're also going to be delivering big updates to our other titles like Hymns of Helios and Diamond Days, so don't forget to check out those. ---- Time for another Fantendo universe crossover! In Fantendo Dimensions, based off of the popular game LEGO Dimensions, is an open world adventure game which features dozens of Fantendo characters in several different universes and multiverses. The game will be updated regularly with new packs of characters and environments all based on different franchises and series on the Fantendo wiki. Our first planned packs are going to be based off of major Fantendo franchises and titles. We will be constantly adding to the game, to bring fresh and continuous content to the game, to make it one of the biggest titles on the wiki. We're planning to start work on the title either during summer or autumn of 2016, for a late 2016 or early 2017 release. More information will be revealed soon. ---- Time for our final title of the showcase... Silhouettes is our next major project taking place in the Ziama Prime universe. We're planning to begin work on it very soon. It will focus on the characters of the universe as a new enemy presents themselves and begins to construct together their ultimate plan. The game is set to be a fighting game, but also with some puzzle like features and some role-playing elements to change up the formula a bit more. We're expecting to release this title late 2016. ---- Thanks for joining us for the Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016 for Illusion Works! We will be announcing a lot more about these titles and even more next time, so until then, see ya! ...Oh, and one more thing... ---- Category:Subpages Category:Presentations Category:Illusion Works Showcase Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016